jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Nahdar Vebb/Archiv5
Bildquelle Hallo Nahdar Vebb, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Gideon Emery2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Emery2.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, das ist das Bild von der Webseite der Person. Wo liegt dein Problem? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:19, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Wo ist da denn das bild?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:21, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich hatte deinem Freund Cody noch einen Link geschickt, damit er den Artikel verbessern kann. Eine einfache Suche durch die Webseite hätte genügt das zu finden, bevor du mich hier anschreibst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb ::::So ist es ok--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 17:23, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das ist mir auch bewusst. Du bist hier kein Bilder-Sheriff. Ich denke, es ist für alle klar ersichtlich, dass da jetzt die richtige Quelle drin steht, dazu brauchst du mich nicht noch einmal anschreiben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::pv ist ein Bilder-Sheriff--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:26, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Da kommt schon der Rechtschreibungs-Sheriff -.- Das nennt man Rhetorik, Thema 8. Klasse, zumindest bei mir. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:28, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::ok ich bin aber noch nicht in der 8. Klasse--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:29, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::-.- Dann wird es langsam Zeit. (Hier kannst du dich schonmal im Vorab informieren.) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb ok dann lese ich mal dürch :-)--Commander Cody CC-2224 17:36, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kekse Kale Longo Hi Nahdar, nichts für ungut. Da sind nämlich durch die Korrektur Logikfehler aufgetreten. Es sah nach einer sehr subtilen Vandalismus-Attacke aus. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:43, 9. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Bitte? Logikfehler? Wo? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:48, 9. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Uuups, ich meinte Rechtschreibfehler: ass sie sich auf '''de' Verwaltungebene begeben sollten, da es dort'' / seines '''ater' nicht bei ihm gewesen zu sein''. Und da es eine Ip war....naja, wie gesagt: Nichts für ungut. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:52, 9. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Wegen der Rechtschreibung? Keine noch so böswillige und subtile IP, die Vandalismus betreiben will, überarbeitet einen ganzen Artikel, um dort zwei Rechtschreibfehler zu verstecken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:19, 9. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Naja, aber das wäre mal etwas anderes. Bei meinem persönlichen Wiki ist genau so etwas passiert. Zudem wurden ja auch noch einige Sätze umformuliert. Ich bin nun einmal misstrauisch, wenn da statt Usernamen IPs angegeben sind. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:22, 9. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Episode 3-Die rache der sith (shaak ti) ich wollte nochmal wegen der diskussion um shaak ti in dem artikel über den film die rache der sith fragen wo das denn steht dass anakin shaak ti umbringt-danke gruß Agen Kolar 23:36, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :In dem zugehörigen Roman. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 23:37, 11. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Welche Seite wenn ich fragen darf?weil ich den Roman nochmal durchgelesen habe und ich nichts davon finden kann Agen Kolar 17:57, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Mh, da hat man sich auf Seite 344-346 des TBs bezogen, da steht allerdings nicht vom Tod. Allerdings steht dort aus sterbenden Augen, was allerdings auf Anakin bezogen ist, also könnte sich der Autor auch vertan haben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:00, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::ja ist ja nicht schlimm,solange es jemand aendert:D achso ich dachte du warst der autor? Agen Kolar 18:22, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Nein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:25, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::achso sorry.soll ich's aendern? Agen Kolar 18:31, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Das kannst du gerne tun. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:33, 12. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Bric Hi, Nahdar! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich bei meinem momentan noch unter UC verweilenden Artikel, bei dessen Biographie, Teile des Textabschnittes „Ausbilder“ einfügen könnte, welchen du bei Domino-Squad‎ (Wahnsinns Leistung übrigens!) geschrieben hast. Dieser dient im Grunde genommen, als perfekte Biographie für Bric (Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was man da noch groß dran ändern könnte). Ich wollte dein OK haben bevor ich den Text reinstelle, da du dir sichtlich Mühe an den Text gegeben hast. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 19:01, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Selbstverständlich, musst nur aufpassen, dass du El-Les' Teile rausnimmst. Danke für das Lob. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:03, 20. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Leckerly Lass ihn dir schmecken--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:03, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kraken-Schiff Ist der Artikel gut? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von C-3PX (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:35, 26. Sep. 2010) :Der Aufbau lässt zu wünschen übrig, die Sprache auch. Außerdem solltest du vielleicht mal die Quellen besser abchecken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:55, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Jedipedia:Filme und Serien Hey. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir das Portal nicht so auf dem laufenden gehalten haben und ich habe das einmal verbessert. Es wäre cool, wenn du den Teil mit der aktuellen Folge auf dem laufenden halten würdest, weil du 1. die Serien sehen kannst (ich habd a immer Feuerwehr), dich 2. sowieso sehr viel damit ja beschäftigst, 3. sowieso von grund auf mein ansprechpartner nr.1 bist und 4. du dich von wgeen Texte schreiben gut auskennst xP. Zum Bearbeiten musste da die Vorlage:TCWPortal benutzen. Ich hoffe das geht klar, ansonsten kann ichs auch versuchen, muss halt nur gucken von wegen Handlung der Serie. KitDiskussion 23:16, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Akkusativ Darth Hate 15:34, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist doch kein Problem :D – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:37, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) The Clone Wars-Projekt Hi Nahdar, ich wollte dich mal bezüglich des Projekts:TCW ansprechen. Die neue Staffel fängt ja bald an, und du und einige andere haben ja schon fleißig Artikel geschrieben. Diese wurden leider noch nicht in die einzelnen Unterseiten des Projekts ergänzt (z.B. habe ich den Vertrag 1647 in SONSTIGES ergänzt). Es wäre schön, wenn wir uns mal kurzschließen könnten und die fehlenden Artikel ergänzen würden und in Zukunft dies sofort machen. Mir schwebt nämlich eine Art Vorlage:Inhalt über TCW wie bei der WP vor. Nur dass wir diese Projektseite haben. Liebe Grüße und dir noch einen schönen Sonntag, Darth Hate 15:54, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das ist richtig, die sollten mal ergänzt werden... Ich denk ab jetzt mal dran und versuche auch noch meine anderen Artikel zu ergänzen. Aber eine Vorlage:Inhalt bei den TCW-Episoden halte ich persönlich für unnötig. Du wirst fast jede Folge einen gewissen Grundbaustein haben (Klone mit Waffen usw. bzw. in den langweiligen Episoden Amidala & Co.) und da lohnt sich das irgendwie nicht, zumal das ja ein bedeutender Mehraufwand ist... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:25, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Erst einmal danke, dass du ab jetzt die Artikel ergänzen wirst. Und zum anderen. Ich meinte ja eigentlich, dass wir als Ausgleich zu der Vorlage:Inhalt auf der Hauptseite TCW (bei der WP) das Projekt: TCW haben. Aber wenn man diese beiden Sachen mal vergleicht, sieht man, dass die Wp mindest 100 Artikel mehr wenigstens aufgeführt hat. Wir müssen echt mal die Projektliste updaten. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 16:52, 3. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Felucianischer Ripper Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:03, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Abend Auch wenn dir Leute hier aufn Keks gehen, denn Spruch von eben hättest du dir echt schenken können. Haben wir uns verstanden? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 23:16, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich habe gestern abend viele gemacht, bitte sag welcher. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:24, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist keine adäquate Antwort, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, meine ich den letzten bevor du den Chat verlassen hast. Ist aber auch egal. Dumme Sprüche macht mal jeder, der war aber unterhalb der Gürtellinie und sowas geht nicht. Jetzt verstanden? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:11, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Mir ist schon bewusst gewesen, was du meinst. Das wird auch in nächster Zeit nicht mehr vorkommen, weil mich, wie du bereits sagtest, die Angelegenheit gestern ziemlich genervt hat und ich deshalb den /ignore-Befehl genutzt habe. Achso, ich kann mich unbedingt an alles erinnern, was ich gestern sagte, auch nicht, was ich als letztes gesagt habe. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 12:14, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mir egal, sowas soll auch nicht mehr bei anderen Benutzern vorkommen, egal wie dumm und nervig sie sind. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:15, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) S-130 Wie gut, dass wir hier einen absoluten Kenner der TCW-Folgen haben ;-) Ich war mir nämlich nicht merh sicher. Zumal GaW sagt, dass der Speeder zwei Patienten aufnehmen kann. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 10:17, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab eigtl. auch nur nachgeguckt, weil ich mich gar nicht mehr an einem solchen Speeder beim Abtransport erinnern konnte. Mein Gefühl hat mich nicht getäuscht ;) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:20, 14. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Kin Robb Hi Nahdar, erst einmal: Happy Halloween. Dann: Ich wende mich bezüglich Kin Robb an dich. In der TCW Charakter-Enzyklopädie und auf der WP steht, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Könnest du bitte mal kurz nachschauen (Du besitzt nämlich die Enzyklopädie). Das wäre sehr nett. Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Sonntag noch, Darth Hate 10:26, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Mensch, weiblich, von Taris. Schließt sich Satines Bewegung an, um ihr Heimat nicht in den Krieg zu bringen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Vielen Dank.Darth Hate 10:30, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Bilder in Artikeln Ahoi Nahdar, es wäre nett von dir, wenn du in Zukunft beim einbinden von Bildern in Texten wenn du diese nichtmehr inmitten des Fließtextes platzierst. Erstelle bitte einen Absatz o.ä. damit die Bilder eindeutig identifizierbar sind und man nicht stundenlang suchen muss. Zusätzlich wäre es auch gut, wenn du generell mehr Absätze machst, da kleinere Textblöcke leichter zu lesen sind, als große. Wenn der Textblock das gesamte Bearbeitungsfenster einnimmt, sollte man mindestens ein Absatz einbauen. Vielen Dank im voraus. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:07, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Ich bin genau deiner Meinung, was Bilder in Fließtexten angeht. Allerdings wollte ich die Bilder hier so postieren, dass sie so genau an die Absätze passen, deshalb habe ich sie ausnahmsweise mal in den Fließtext gemacht. Mit den Abschnitten... Das mache ich so, wie es kommt, und wie es vor allem inhaltlich passt. Da du dich vermutlich auf die Razzien bei Shevu beziehst, da habe ich einfach keine gute Stelle gefunden, wo man die trennen könnte. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Nunm, die Absatzgrößen variieren ja auch mit der Bildschirmauflösung und dem Bildschirmform, jedoch sieht es dann doch schon etwas komisch aus, wenn zuerst ein Dreizeiler, dann ein 15-Zeiler und dann wieder ein Dreizeiler folgt (welche dann nach oben genannten Regeln kürzer, oder länger werden). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:17, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::Na, genau bei dem Beispiel ist es halt vor/in/nach der Mission. Und da in Opfer Shevu jetzt nicht so in den Mittelpunkt rückt, gibt's da zu der Mission selsbt halt mehr zu sagen. Ich weiß schon, was du meinst, keine Sorge. Bild:;-).gif – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:20, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn man will, kann man überall Punkte für Absätze finden. Aber mir ist eigentlich wichtiger, dass keine bilder mehr im Fließtext auftauchen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:23, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::::Keine Sorge. Du hast dir da eins der seltenen Beispiele ausgesucht. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:28, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Auszeichnungen Wie hast du das mit den auszeichnungen geschaft dass man da runter scrolen kann? --Darth michi 14:15, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Vorlage:Scrollbox Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:24, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Insassen Hi Nahdar! Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich deine technischen Fähigkeiten wieder einmal unter Beweis stellen darf. Könntest du vielleicht bei Republikanisches Justiz-Hauptgefangenenlager eine Spalte unter (statt) „Wichtige Rolle(n):“ mit der Bezeichnung „Bekannte Insassen:“ einfügen? Wäre super, weil ich ihn momentan ein wenig überarbeiten möchte. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:56, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Dann müsste man die ganze Vorlage ändern. Das ist aber in Hinsicht darauf, dass ja nur die wenigsten Gebäude Gefängnisse sind, wenig hilfreich, und außerdem kennt man dort ja nur Ziro (und Poggle?) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:58, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ok. Stimmt auch wiederum. Da wären natürlich auch noch Boba Fett, Bossk und wahrscheinlich Aurra Sing zu erwähnen. Trotzdem Danke. Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 15:35, 1. Nov. 2010 (CET) Hui → Diskussion:Jenny#Lemma --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:08, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hab schon gesehen und bin auch schon am Überlegen. Dann sollte man wohl am besten die Planeten in die Lemmata nehmen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:10, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite Hi Nahdar! Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich einige Elemente aus deiner Benutzerseite übernehmen könnte (erscheint mir einfach höfflicher zu fragen). Gruß, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 14:07, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Mach ruhig. :D – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:55, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) Besany Wennen Tag Nahdar, da du mir ja letztens massenhaft gute Hinweise in meine Baustelle geknallt hast, würde ich dich bitten, vielleicht nochmal deine Argusaugen über diesen Text fliegen zu lassen. Den gewünschten Persönlichkeitsteil habe ich auch erweitert, ist aber auch wie das ganze Dingen noch nicht komplett fertig. Ich hoffe diese Zeilen über die liebe Besany finden, wenn auch nur ein wenig, Anklang bei dir. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 02:03, 23. Nov. 2010 (CET) Der Wald und die Bäume Danke! Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Rorret 21:22, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Das ist mir bekannt. Aber dass er ihn verflucht, kam mir dann doch etwas gewagt vor. ;) (Der Text sollte sowie mal überarbeitet werden...) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:26, 22. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kekse :Danke! Bild:--).gif – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 18:15, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Lass es dir Schmecken--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:38, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Danke gleichfalls! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb (Statistik) 18:41, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Wollamander Hi Nahdar, du bist ja doch online. Hust: Kannst du mal kurz auf die Disku-Seite schielen? Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 18:41, 6. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks Im übrigen ein schöner Artikel, an dem du momentan arbeitest. Seppi2621989 20:27, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Danke :D – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 20:29, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) Könntest du mir vielleicht Auskunft geben ? Hallo Nahdar ich dachte ich könnte mich an dich wenden ich bräuchte hilfe und glaube das du mir vielleicht behilflich sein kannst da du dich ja besser in der Jedipedia auskennst als ich. Also ich würde gerne meinen Namen ändern beziehungsweise mich umbenennnen. Könntest du mir da vielleicht behilflich sein? Freundliche Grüsse --Katarn 20:18, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Da musst du einen Administrator fragen, der deinen Namen in den gewünschten Namen ändern kann. Davor musst du aber alle Links von deiner alten Benutzerseite und deiner alten Diskussionsseite auf den neuen Namen verlinken (Wenn du dich mit dem Admin abgesprochen hast.) – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 20:21, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Vielen Dank Nahdar--Katarn 20:32, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Hinter den Kulissen/Trivia Hi Nahdar, vielleicht kanst du mir eine Frage beantworten. Ich meine, auf irgendeiner Diskussionsseite mal gelesen zu haben, dass es bestimmte Vorgaben dafür gibt, wann man in einen Artikel einen Bereich “Hinter den Kulissen” oder “Trivia” einfügt, finde sie aber nicht mehr. Weißt du das zufällig? Terpfen Diskussion 18:53, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Natürlich. :D Hinter den Kulissen verwendet man in Artikel aus dem Star-Wars-Universum selbst, Trivia in Artikeln, welche die Realität behandeln, weil sie ja schon „hinter den Kulissen“ sind. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 18:55, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Konntest du, danke. Terpfen Diskussion 18:58, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) Baustelle Hi, Nahdar! Ich wusste nicht wen ich genau fragen sollte, daher frage ich dich einfach mal: Wie kann man so eine Baustelle, wie du sie hast, machen oder darf ich das überhaupt? Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht könntest du mir ja helfen. Schonmal vielen Dank im voraus --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 19:10, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das darf theoretisch jeder machen, die Frage ist, ob sie von Nutzen ist. Ich selbst mag es nicht, meine Baustellen in den Artikeln selbst abzuarbeiten, aber wie du das machst, ist dir selbst überlassen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 18:22, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Wieso sollte es denn nicht von Nutzen sein?? Außerdem hast du nicht eine Baustelle? Gruß --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|'Mando']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade 18:48, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Richtig, ich habe eine, aber ich überarbeite auch relativ viel... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 18:49, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bilder aus Altar of Mortis Hi Nahdar, eine Frage zu den Kat-Namen: Müsste es nicht Kategorie:Bilder von Vater, Bilder von Sohn usw. heißen? Ich weiß natürlich, dass im korrekten Deutsch Bilder vom Vater korrekt ist, aber ist das in TCW nicht der Eigenname und somit wäre Bilder von vater (wie Bilder von Han Solo) korrekt? Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Restwochenende, Darth Hate 22:42, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Die heißen ja nicht Vater, Sohn und Tochter, sondern der Vater ist der Vater des Sohnes und der Tochter, der Sohn ist der Sohn des Vaters (und der Bruder der Tochter) und die Tochter ist die Tochter des Vaters (und die Schwester des Sohnes). Daher eher vom Vater, weil es der Vater ist und nicht nur Vater wie ein gewöhnlicher Name. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 22:45, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ist gut. Pando hat es hübsch vereinheitlicht ;-). Darth Hate 22:48, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) Alles Gute Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Dafür schreib ich dir sogar vom Handy - verdammt kompliziert :P auf ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr, wo du die JP sicherlich mit vielen tollen Artikeln bereichern wirst :P KitDiskussion 00:14, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Auch von mir alles Gute, Nahdar. Auf ein weiteres Jahr. GAR QDB 00:15, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Rorret Disku 00:27, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Herzlich Glückwunsch und alles Gute für das nächste Jahr auch von mir. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 06:49, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 07:40, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Alles Gute und mach weiter so. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 07:45, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls alles Gute zum neuen Lebensjahr, Nahdar! – 'Andro A • Disku 12:34, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch!--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 13:10, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::::Lieber Nahdar, ich wünsche dir zu deinem heutigen Ehrentag alles erdenklich Gute sowie viel Erfolg im echten (Schule etc.) wie auch im fiktiven Leben (Jedipedia :-D). Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Darth Hate 14:20, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::::Danke für die Glückwünsche. Datei:--).gif – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 15:02, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::::::Dann will ich auchmal alles Gute wünschen, lass die Torte nicht nass werden ;) - Admiral Iblis 16:18, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) Timeline Verworren ist es auf alle Fälle, ich hoffe das man da bald eine richtige Quelle bekommt so dass man das ganze ordnen kann. Wann jetzt was spielt, wann welche Serie und wann welches Buch. Aber die alte Zeiteinteilung von die Feuertaufe war auf keinen Fall richtig. Das war 19,5. Also gut ein halbes Jahr nachdem einer der Hauptdarsteller schon Tod ist und Anakin ist auf alle Fälle mindestens 1,5 Jahre schon Ritter. Also ob jetzt 21 oder 22 hängt eben davon ab wo man TCW einsortiert, aber finde die alte Zeiteinteilung war auf alle Fälle falsch. Was machen wir nun?? - Admiral Iblis 10:00, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Erstmal gar nichts ^^, weil sich wie gesagt TCW und die früher erschienen Quellen unterscheiden bzw. widersprechen, zudem widerspricht sich TCW noch selbst. Zunächst sollte man abwarten, denn am Ende von TCW soll es eine neue Timeline geben. Durch das neue Charaktermodell erhoffe ich mir sogar schon früher genauere Infos, weil die neueren Episoden alle hintereinander spielen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 10:22, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Aktuell läuft ja die dritte Staffel, soll es noch eine vierte geben oder endet es mit Staffel 3? Knackpunkt wird ja sein wann man offiziell Anakin zum Jedi-Ritter macht, da alle Bücher und Comics indem er noch Padawan ist davor spielen müssten, für eine grobe Eintteilung könnte man diesen Punkt doch schon ansetzen? Ohne die genaue Zeit festzulegen oder? Naja gut, dann eben warten, bleibt einem ja wohl leider Nichts Anderes übrig ^^ - Admiral Iblis 10:28, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Es soll um die hundert Episoden gehen, also gehe ich mal von fünf Staffeln aus. Die Datierung der Serie wird auch eng mit dem Ritterschlag zusammenhängen, da die Serie ja nicht lange danach spielen (OBK holt sich ja einen neuen Padawan, bzw. will einen). Genaues will und kann ich aber nicht sagen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 11:28, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) Recusant-Klasse Du hast im Artikel als Quelle Starships of the Galaxy angegeben. Dies muss jedoch weiter spezifiziert werden, da es zwei Ausgaben (2001 und 2007) dieses Buches gibt, welche sich grundlegend Unterscheiden. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:53, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Gut, hab ich gedacht. Ich dachte immer, das wäre einfach eine neue Auflage. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 18:54, 17. Feb. 2011 (CET)